Flower Of The Court
by Krummbein
Summary: Das ist die Übersetzung von Flower Of The Court von londonmalfoy. Hermine erfährt von den Granger's, dass sie von ihnen adoptiert wurde. Als sie sieht wer ihre richtigen Eltern sind, beginnt für Hermine ein neues Leben. Denn sie soll bei ihnen leben.
1. Explanations

**Hallo!**

**Dies ist die Übersetzung von „Flower of the Court" von londonmalfoy. Ich habe mir vor kurzem ein paar englische FF's durchgelesen und fand diese total klasse. Ich hab mich sofort an die Arbeit gemacht und angefangen sie zu übersetzen.**

**Hier ist das Ergebnis…**

**Kapitel 1**

„Hermine, Liebling", sagte Hermines Mutter, „wir müssen reden".

Hermine Granger stoppte und streckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür der Bücherei. Es war der Sommer vor ihrem 6.Schuljahr in Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und es waren noch zwei Wochen bis zum Schuljahresbeginn. Hermines Haare waren buschiger als sonst, weil sie gewachsen sind und jetzt in alle Richtungen standen. Ihre honigbraunen Augen glänzten voller Sorgen, als sie sich still in den Sitz gegenüber von ihrer Mutter setzte.

„Oje", dachte Hermine. Jeder weiss, dass die Worte „_wir müssen reden_" zu den furchtbarsten gehörten. Was auch immer ihre Eltern ihr sagen wollten, es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Hermines Vater kam in den Raum und hatte Taschentücher mitgebracht. Eins war sicher: Das, worüber ihre Eltern mit ihr sprechen wollten, war so beunruhigend, dass es sie vielleicht zum weinen bringen würde.

„Hermine, all diese Jahre warst du eine exzellente Hexe und du weißt, dass wir dich lieben und stolz auf dich sind", sagte ihre Mutter, Gladys, und Tränen liefen aus ihren blauen Augen. „Aber die Tatsache ist, dass es etwas sehr Wichtiges gibt, über das wir mit dir reden müssen. Du bist eine von den intelligentesten Hexen in deinem Alter. Das erwähnte die magische Zeitung, die du uns vor kurzem gezeigt hast. Trotzdem sind dein Vater und ich, wie du sie nennst … Muggel!", sagte Gladys. Ihre sichere Stimme wurde immer zittriger.

„Ja, Mama, Ich weiss es seit ich elf war. Was hat das zu bedeuten, fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Hermine, süße, vor sechzehn Jahren war in England eine ziemlich gefährliche Zeit", begann Hermines Vater, Tom, zu erklären, „Wir normalen Menschen, Muggel, starben auf mysteriöse Weise. Seit deine Mutter und ich von da an keine Kinder bekommen konnten, beschlossen wir, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Als wir in das Waisenhaus gingen, informierte die Dame uns über den Krieg in der Zaubererwelt".

„Zuerst lachten wir darüber", setzte Tom fort, „Magie! Wir haben nie von so einem Unsinn gehört. Dann zeigte sie uns, dass der Krieg in den Straßen der „Diagon Alley" war. Wir waren geschockt, dass so etwas passieren konnte, ohne dass wir das mitbekamen. Die Dame überzeugte uns ein Baby zu adoptieren, das aufwachsen und zu dieser magischen Welt gehören würde. Wir stimmten zu und nahmen das Baby mit nach Hause. Wir versorgten und liebten es, als wäre es unser eigenes Kind. Das Baby, Hermine, warst du!"

Hermine saß einfach da, sprachlos von der erschreckenden Geschichte, die offensichtlich ihr Leben war. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie, Hermine Granger, gar nicht Hermine Granger war. Wie war ihr richtiger Name? Wer waren ihre richtigen Eltern? Leben sie noch oder sind sie tot? Gedanken schwammen in Hermines Kopf und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Im Juni, während du in der Schule warst, bekamen wir einen Brief von deinen richtigen Eltern. Sie wollen dich wieder zurück haben und deine Mutter und ich haben keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen uns an die Vorschriften halten. Morgen musst du zu ihnen gehen und den Rest des Sommers dort leben", sagte Tom, seine gewöhnlich fröhliche Stimme durchbrach aus Schmerz.

„Aber … warum jetzt? Und warum haben sie mich zur Adoption freigegeben, wenn sie mich jetzt wieder haben wollen?", fragte Hermine mit einer weichen, ungläubigen Stimme.

„Sie hatten Angst um deine Sicherheit in dem Zaubererkrieg. Sie dachten, dass es zu gefährlich für ein Baby sein würde. _warum jetzt? _, Ich weiss es nicht", wiederholte ihr Vater. Sein Gesicht füllte sich mit Tränen, als er sich ein Taschentuch nahm.

Hermine war nun die einzige, die nicht weinte. Sie war zu geschockt um zu weinen. Wie konnte ihr das nur passieren? Harry war das Waisenkind, nicht sie. Die Wahrheit war, dass ihre richtigen Eltern lebten. Aber Hermine würde sie nie so lieben wie die Granger's.

Gladys streckte die Hand aus und umarmte Hermine. Tom kam dazu, nahm Hermine ebenfalls in die Arme und erstickte sie fast mit seiner Umarmung. Bald war Hermine durchnässt von den Tränen ihrer Eltern oder eher von ihren Adoptiveltern.

„Hermine, Liebling, Ich liebe dich so sehr. Bitte vergiss uns nicht. Ich möchte mein Baby nicht gehen lassen!", triefte Gladys in Hermine's Nacken. Sie wollte sich weigern ihre kostbare Hermine gehen zu lassen.

„Keine Sorge, Ich werde euch beide niemals vergessen. Ich werde nie aufhören euch zu lieben", flüsterte sie grimmig. Jetzt liefen auch ihr die Tränen.

Hermine setzte sich auf ihr Bett, packte ihren Koffer und machte sich fertig zum Gehen. Ihre Schminke war durch ihre Tränen total verschmiert. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie einpacken sollte. Sollte sie alle ihre Sachen mitnehmen?

Hermine machte sich viele Gedanken darüber. Sie wird ihre Familie verlassen. Die Menschen, die sie aufgenommen und beschützt haben. Nichts konnte schlimmer sein als das!

Auf der anderen Seite:

Sie würde ein neues Leben anfangen, dass sicher voll ist mit Abenteuern. Sie würde gerne eine Figur aus ihren geliebten Büchern sein. Das ist es, was sie mitnehmen sollte! Wie konnte Hermine, der Bücherwurm von Gryffindor, ihre Bücher vergessen?

Falls sie allein oder ängstlich in ihrem neuen Zuhause sein sollte, würden ihr noch Lizzy Bennet oder Catherine Earnshow Gesellschaft leisten. Ihre Lieblingsbücher waren „Pride and Prejudice" und „Wuthering Heights". Hermine bewunderte immer Elizabeth's Denkvermögen und Intelligenz und Catherine's Abenteuer. Und die Romanze in beiden Büchern war genug um davonzugleiten in eine andere Welt, wo man alle Probleme vergessen konnte.

Hermine nahm ihre abgenutzte Kopie von „Pride and Prejudice" und lies ihre Furcht und ihre Sorgen in der Geschichte von Elizabeth Bennet und ihrem Mr.Darcy.

Hermine war eingeschlafen, ihr Buch hatte sie noch in der Hand und träumte von der Welt, in der jeder glücklich war – für immer.

**Das war erst mal das erste Kapitel!**

**Das ist zwar nur die Übersetzung von einer Geschichte. Ihr könnt mir aber trotzdem ein Review hinterlassen.**

**DANKE!**


	2. Last Goodbyes

**So, da bin ich wieder und habe das zweite Chapter mitgebracht! Vielen Dank für die Reviews: **

**Sweet-Teeni: **Toll, dass sie dir gefällt!

Hier geht's auch schon weiter.

**Dramine: **Ich habe dieses Jahr 12 Wochen Ferien und nur Langeweile. Also, was

soll ich da machen? Ich wollte mal was sinnvolles tun und euch ne

Freude machen.

**Gipsy: **Wer die neue Familie ist, erfährst du leider erst in Chapter 3!

Lass dich überraschen!

**Kapitel 2: Last Goodbyes**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine von ihrem Radiowecker aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Sie gähnte während die Sonne durch ihr Fenster schien. An anderen Tagen fragte sie sich was wohl passieren wird.

Eine Welle des Schreckens durchdrang ihren Körper als sie an das Gespräch von gestern dachte, das ihrLeben für immer verändern wird. Heute war der Tag an dem sie zu ihrem neuen Zuhause fahren wird - zu ihrer neuen Familie.

Hermine fragte sich, was das wohl für Leute waren und in was für einem Haus sie wohnen. Sie hoffte, dass sie mit ihnen auskommen wird, denn wäre ja schrecklich, wenn sie ihre neuen Eltern hassen würde.

Plötzlich hatte sie noch eine Frage in ihrem Kopf. Diese Frage machte ihr Angst, denn sie kannte die Antwort nicht. Würde sie die Granger's jemals wieder sehen? Sie waren die Menschen, die sie aufgezogen haben und Hermine liebte sie sehr. Wenn sie die Granger's nie mehr wieder sehen kann oder mit ihnen sprechen kann, wird sie verloren sein.

Mit schwerem Herzen stand Hermine auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie hatte nicht viele Klamotten, denn ihre Familie hatte nicht genug Geld um ständig neue zu kaufen, seit Gladys ihren Job im Krankenhaus verloren hatte. Und es half nicht, dass Tom's Job in der Bibliothek an diesen Tagen gut bezahlt worden war. Hermine vermutete, dass es jetzt etwas leichter sein wird, wenn Gladys eine Person weniger versorgen muss.

Langsam und sorgfältig wählte sie ihr Lieblingsoutfit aus. Ihre blaue Jeans war weich und ausgefranst von dem vielen Tragen. Ihr Shirt war schwarz mit blauen Sternen auf der Vorderseite. Hermine fühlte sich wohl in diesen Sachen, weil sie nicht zu schick waren.

Nach einem stillen Frühstück, bei dem jeder zu nervös war um etwas zu sagen, stiegen die drei in ihr altes Auto. Dieselbe ungemütliche Stille, die schon beim Frühstück war, herrschte auch jetzt im Auto.

„Ich verspreche euch, dass ich euch beiden immer Briefe schreiben werde", sagte Hermine um die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Oh, Hermine", weinte Gladys und Tränen füllten ihre Augen, „Wir werden dich so vermissen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne dich leben soll".

„Ich weiß, Ich weiß", murmelte Hermine und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Jeden Tag werden wir den Postboten fragen, ob er einen Brief von dir hat. Wir werden dir auch schreiben", sagte Tom und seine Stimme fing an zu zerbrechen.

„Lasst uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen", bat Hermine, „Ich werde nicht vergessen wie wir geweint haben. Ich möchte mich an die glücklichen Zeiten erinnern, nicht an so etwas."

Jeder wusste, dass sie nichts sagen konnten ohne zu weinen, also schalteten sie das Radio an und legten eine CD ein. Die Stimme von Elvis Presley füllte den Wagen, eine Sache, die Hermine beruhigen konnte. Elvis war ihr Lieblingssänger und er hat dieselben Fähigkeiten sie zu trösten wie ihre Bücher sie hatten.

_Love me tender_

_Love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so_

_Love me tender_

_Love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For my darling_

_I love you_

_And I always will_

Drei Stunden später fuhr der rostige, alte Wagen in eine lange Einfahrt, die geschmückt war mit Rosen und Tulpen. Ein großes, altes Eisentor war offen, als ob sie erwartet wurden. Das Haus, zudem die Einfahrt gehörte, war absolut nobel. Riesige Säulen aus weißem Marmor und Fensterscheiben aus Diamanten funkelten unter den grauen Steinen des Hauses. So schön es auch war, da waren so viele dunkle und furchteinflößende Dinge über dem Haus.

„Gut, Hermine, das ist es", sagte Tom zitternd.

„Was? Kommt ihr nicht mit mir?", fragte Hermine. Sie war geschockt, dass ihre Eltern sie verlassen wollten und sie allein in das seltsame Haus gehen lassen wollten. Es schien so, als würden die Bewohner eher hochnäsig sein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie ... das wollen", sagte Gladys langsam.

„Also heißt es jetzt Abschied nehmen?", fragte Hermine.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Hermine Liebling. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Bitte vergiss uns nicht", schluchzte Gladys. Sie streckte wieder ihre Hand aus und drückte ihr Baby, das sie aufgenommen hat, als es klein war, zum letzten Mal.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mama. Ich werde euch nie vergessen. Ich werde nie aufhören euch zu lieben. Auf Wiedersehen, Papa, vergiss nicht zu schreiben!", sagte Hermine und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Hermine ...", sagte Tom während ihm ebenfalls die Tränen durchs Gesicht liefen, „Hermine, Ich werde dich vermissen! Vergiss nie, dass ich dich liebe. Deine Mutter und ich tun es beide. Auf Wiedersehen, mein Liebling, Hermine, Auf Wiedersehen."

Der Wagen fuhr weg. Hermine stand allein, nahm ihren kleinen Koffer und ging auf das Haus zu, das sie nun ihr Zuhause nennen würde. Das war er, der Moment in dem sie ihre Eltern treffen sollte. Der Moment ab dem sie nicht mehr Hermine Granger war, das Schlammblut mit ihren armen Muggeleltern.

Hermine ging zur großen Tür, die aussah als ob sie vor Feinden schützen sollte. Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen und sie wusste, dass der Moment gekommen war der ihr Leben für immer veränderte. Sie würde ihre neuen Eltern jeden Augenblick treffen.

**So, das war das zweite Kapitel!**

**Und nicht vergessen: Immer schon reviewen, auch wenn es nur eine Übersetzung ist!**

**Wenn ich genug Reviews bekomme, kommt am Mittwoch schon das nächste Chapter!**


	3. Meet the parents

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews!**

**Sweet-Teeni: Schön, dass dir die Story immer noch gefällt. Jetzt muss ich mich wohl ins Zeug legen mit dem Übersetzen.**

**Gipsy: Ja, du hast Recht. Die Granger's tun mir auch Leid.**

**Mealla: Hier geht's ja auch schon weiter.**

**Sachmet: Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt!**

**dramine: Und schon wieder ein neues Kapitel!**

**silver-moonstone: Danke für den Tipp! Ich wusste zwar, dass das die Winkelgasse ist, habe das aber irgendwie übersehen bei dem ganzen Stress. Mein Fehler!**

**Teufelsweib: Nein, es sind nicht die Malfoys! Aber in diesem Chapter erfährst du wer's ist. **

**Hier ist Kapitel 3: Meet the parents**

Hermine wusste, dass es kein Zurück gab. Wen würde sie wohl sehen, wenn sich die Tür öffnet? Was würden ihre neuen Eltern mögen? Würden sie sie mögen? Oder würden sie vor Enttäuschung zurückschrecken?

Die große Tür öffnete sich und Hermine wendete sich dem Gesicht ihrer Eltern zu. Sie erwartete jemanden mit einer kalten und arroganten Art, aber das waren die letzten Worte mit denen man die Frau in der Tür beschreiben konnte.

Die Frau hatte braune Haare mit blonden Strähnen. Sie hatte ein rundes Gesicht und trug ein kleines bisschen Make-up. Ihre honigbraunen Augen, die wie Hermines waren, strahlten voller Begeisterung.

„Bist du Hermine Granger?", fragte sie.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine vorsichtig. War das ihre Mutter?

Die Frau schrie vor Aufregung und umarmte Hermine kurz. Als sie Hermine wieder losließ, sah Hermine, dass sich die Augen der Frau mit Freudentränen füllten.

„Entschuldigung", sagte die Frau und wusch sich die Tränen weg, „Es ist so wunderbar dich nach all diesen Jahren wieder zu sehen! Ich träume schon so lange von diesem Augenblick und nun ist er da!"

„Oh, du musst dich wundern, wer ich bin", sagte sie, „Ich bin deine Mutter. Mein Name ist Priscilla Zabini. Das heißt also, dass dein Name Hermine Zabini ist."

In diesem Moment stand Hermine nur so da und umklammerte ihren Koffer. Ihre Mutter, Priscilla, war so froh ihre geliebte Tochter wieder zu sehen, dass sie vergaß Hermine herein zu beten.

Aber Hermine hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als sie den Namen „Zabini" hörte. Der Name klang so familiär, aber Hermine wusste nicht wo sie diesen Namen vorher schon mal gehört hat.

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir", sagte Priscilla, „komm rein, Hermine, komm rein! Herzlich Willkommen in Zabini Manor. Sei nicht schüchtern, komm rein!"

Hermine ging unwillig in die herrlich glänzende Halle und ihr Atem war gefangen in ihrer Kehle als sie voll Erstaunen in den Raum blickte. Der Flur war geschmückt mit Ebenholz und Elfenbein und die Wände waren elegant weiß mit Portraits von verschiedenen Hexen und Zauberern. Hermine glaubte, dass dies ihre Vorfahren waren.

Am anderen Ende der Halle war eine eiserne Wendeltreppe. Auf den Stufen der Wendeltreppe lag ein teuer aussehender persischer Teppich und Kerzenleuchter an der Wand beleuchteten ihn.

„Du kannst deine Koffer hier lassen, sie werden später nach oben gebracht", sagte Priscilla leichtsinnig, „Komm mit in den Salon, dann lernst du auch deinen Vater und deinen Bruder, Blaise kennen."

Plötzlich fiel Hermine ein, weshalb ihr der Name „Zabini" bekannt vorkam. Erinnerungen von Hogwarts überfluteten sie und sie erinnerte sich an einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren, den Begleiter von Draco Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini, ihr Bruder, war der beste Freund von Malfoy! Hermine stand nur da, zu geschockt um sich zu bewegen.

„Du möchtest sie bestimmt sehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Priscilla besorgt, als sie merkte, dass Hermine stehen blieb und geschockt war.

„Oh ja, natürlich möchte ich das", sagte Hermine schnell und folgte Priscilla in einen Raum, der geschmückt war in Gold und Schwarz. Wenn sie eine Zabini war, würde das heißen, dass sie eine Freundin von Malfoy war?

Als sie den Raum betrat, sah Hermine einen Mann auf der Couch sitzen und niemand anderen als Blaise Zabini in einem Sessel. Blaise hatte schwarze Haare und strahlend blaue Augen, die überrascht leuchteten, als er Hermine sah. Er sah Hermine sofort als „Gryffindor Golden Girl" an, deren beste Freunde Harry Potter und Ron Weasley waren.

„Blaise, das ist deine Schwester Hermine. Paulo kommst du mal", kündigte Priscilla an.

Hermines Vater, Paulo, stand sofort auf und umarmte Hermine. Sein schwarzes Haar hatte graue Strähnen und er lächelte sie mit einer Zigarre im Mund an. Blaise stand nun auch auf, weil er einen bösen Blick von seiner Mutter kassierte. Er schien geschockt zu sein, dass Hermine Granger, das Schlammblut, nun seine lang vermisste Schwester war.

„Hermine … schön dich zu sehen", sagte er.

„Freut mich auch", erwiderte Hermine flott, „obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich überrascht war, als ich hörte, dass du mein Bruder bist."

„Oh, ihr zwei kennt euch bereits?", fragte Paulo. Seine blauen Augen schimmerten vor Vergnügen.

„Mehr als das", murmelte Blaise, „Hermine, möchtest du, dass ich dich durchs Haus führe? Oder durch die Gärten?"

„Ich würde sehr gerne die Gärten sehen", antwortete Hermine. Sie wollte nicht wissen wie viele Fontänen und Pflanzen die Zabinis haben, sie ahnte, dass Blaise mit ihr reden wollte.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr zwei euch so gut versteht!", sagte Priscilla liebevoll.

„Ja, gut. Warum gehen wir nicht ein bisschen raus?", fragte Hermine während Blaise leise kicherte, „Wir sind dann mal kurz weg."

Als die zwei Geschwister raus und einen Weg hinuntergingen, der geschmückt war mit unzähligen Blumen, Steinen und Hecken, staunte Hermine nicht schlecht. Dort waren alle Arten von Blumen. Rosen, Narzissen, Gänseblümchen und Blumen, dessen Namen Hermine nicht einmal kannte.

„Schlammblut, Granger, wie kannst _du _meine Schwester sein?", rief Blaise, als sie weit genug vom Haus entfernt waren.

„Entschuldige, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann", sagte Hermine theatralisch, „Wenn du nicht damit einverstanden bist, dass ich deine Schwester bin, denk einfach nicht darüber nach. Denkst du mich freut es deine Schwester zu sein?"

„Was?", fragte Blaise und war überrascht, dass Hermine so etwas sagte, „So war das nicht gemeint. Es ist so, dass ich mein ganzes Leben wusste, dass ich da draußen eine Schwester habe, aber ich wusste nicht, wer sie war. Und dann fand ich eben heraus, dass du das bist und dann bekam ich Schuldgefühle für das, was ich dir angetan habe.

Hermine wurde rot, als sie das hörte. Es verblüffte sie mehr als sie dachte. Für kurze Zeit vergaß sie, dass er ein Slytherin war und sah ihn als einen Bruder.

„Hör zu! Ich hoffe, dass wir das Ganze vergessen und neu anfangen können. Es wird sicher nicht so sein, dass wir uns auf einmal gut verstehen, wie es Geschwister tun, aber wir können ja trotzdem versuchen bei null anzufangen!", sagte Blaise hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, ich denke du hast Recht. Es ist zwar so, dass du in Slytherin bist und ich in Gryffindor, aber ich denke, das ist jetzt kein Problem mehr", stimmte Hermine zu.

„OK. Dann vergessen wir das einfach. So, wie gefällt dir unser Haus?", fragte Blaise.

„Gut. Es ist sicher groß genug", grübelte Hermine, „Aber wirklich. Es ist phantastisch! Es ist wie ein Märchenschloss."

„Wenn du denkst, das ist groß, dann musst du erst mal Malfoy Manor sehen!", informierte Blaise.

„Uh, Malfoy", hörte man von Hermine. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut, als sie an den blonden Jungen dachte, der ihr Leben zur Hölle machte." „Ich nehme an, dass ich ihn nun öfter sehen werde, da er ja dein bester Freund ist, oder?"

„Oh, er ist nicht so schlimm wie du denkst, Hermine. Er war neidisch wegen deinen Noten und mochte es nicht, dass ein Schlammblut bessere Noten hatte als er. Aber es wird niemand mehr etwas Schlechtes über meine kleine Schwester sagen, weil ich dir helfen werde."

„Hey!", schrie Hermine plötzlich auf, „Malfoy wird bestimmt total überrascht sein, wenn er erfährt, dass ich ein „Reinblut" bin!"

„Ja, das glaube ich auch", kicherte Blaise, „Heute Abend ist die Zeit in der du dich als Hermine Zabini, die reinblütige Hexe, vorstellst."

„Warum? Was ist heute Abend?", fragte Hermine nervös.

„Heute Abend ist der königliche Maskenball", antwortete Blaise.

„Ein Maskenball!", Hermines Augen strahlten vor Freude. Sie würde tatsächlich zu einem Maskenball gehen! Ihr neues Leben scheint echt ein Märchen zu sein und alles, was noch fehlte, war ein Ritter in einer echten Rüstung.

**So, das war's auch schon wieder!**

**Das Reviewen nicht vergessen!**


	4. Masquerade Magic

**Hallo, da bin ich wieder! **

**Und ich habe euch etwas mitgebracht!**

**Das neue Chapter, was sonst?**

**Aber erstmal Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews!**

**HexenLady/Sachmet: Immer schön weiterlesen! ;-)**

**Valpuri: Du hast es richtig verstanden.**

**Ali: Das Original hat bisher 17 Kapitel. Aber ich bemühe mich doch schon **

**so schnell wie möglich zu posten!**

**Mealla: Ich hoffe, es war noch schnell genug, damit ich die Peitsche nicht**

**Abbekomme!**

**California: Darauf kannst du wetten!**

**kurai91: wird gemacht!**

**merle15: Blaise sieht seinem Vater ähnlich und Hermine ihrer Mutter. Also**

**sehen Blaise und Hermine sich gar nicht ähnlich. Aber warum er **

**die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen seiner Mutter und Hermine nicht **

**bemerkt hat, weiß ich auch nicht!**

**Dinah100: Toll, dass dir die Story gefällt!**

**malibu-chan: Ich find die Story auch Hammer, deshalb übersetze ich sie ja!**

**Gipsy: Blaise, dein Lieblingsslyths? Gut ;-) In diesem Chap kommt er **

**Leider nicht vor!**

**Sweet-Teeni: Stimmt, so süß hätte ich Blaise nicht erwartet. Ich denke, sie **

**wird nicht das Haus wechseln, denn das geht ja gar nicht. **

**Wenn der sprechende Hut entschieden hat, kann man das**

**Haus nicht mehr wechseln. Aber ich bin selbst gespannt, habe**

**die Story erst bis zum 6. Chapter gelesen!**

**So, nun will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen.**

**Hier ist endlich das nächste Chapter!**

**Kapitel 4: Masquerade Magic**

Hermine sah in den Spiegel. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie es nicht glauben. Niemand würde vermuten, dass sie gestern noch Hermine Granger war. Nun sieht sie aus wie eine reinblütige Zabini, die sie war.

Diesen Nachmittag wollte Priscilla mit ihr losziehen und ein paar neue Klamotten für Hermine zu kaufen. Hermine rechnete damit, dass sie in der Winkelgasse shoppen gehen, aber sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie in die nobelsten Läden für Reinblüter gehen würden.

Alle Verkäufer in den Läden gaben ihr Bestes um die perfekte Kleidung für Hermine zu finden. Sie brachten ihr so viele Kleider, dass Hermine gar nicht wusste, wann sie die alle anziehen sollte.

Aber sie war kein Schlammblut, das immer zusehen muss wo es sein nächstes Essen und neue Kleidung herbekommt. Sie war eine Zabini, ein Reinblut, und gemein reich. Von nun an würde sie großzügig leben und ihr Geld in Luxus stecken.

Als Hermine schließlich fertig war mit ihrem Einkauf, brachte Priscilla sie zu dem besten Frisörsalon der Stadt. Das Haar, das vorher noch buschig und braun war, war nun seidig und weich und fiel in perfekte Wellen. Schwarze Strähnen umrahmten ihr neues, strahlendes Gesicht und schwarzer Eyeliner schmückte ihre honigbraunen Augen. Sie hatte glänzenden Lipgloss drauf und ihre Wangen schimmerten rosa. Sie sah aus wie bei einem Fotoshooting für ein Glamour-Magazin.

Wie auch immer. Es war **ihr** Kostüm und es sah fantastisch aus. Gekleidet wie eine mittelalterliche Prinzessin trug sie ein schwarz-goldenes Kleid mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt. Der Rock war an einigen Stellen offen, sodass man einen Unterrock mit einer goldenen Spitze erkennen konnte.

Auf dem Kopf trug sie ein goldenes Diadem, das mit vielen Rubinen überzogen war. Der Anhänger von ihrer Kette war ebenfalls ein Rubin, der sehr schön aussah und einem Bluttropfen ähnelte. Dazu trug sie eine goldene Maske, die geformt war wie eine Weinrebe, die mit roten Rosen verflochten war.

Sie starrte immer noch in den Spiegel in einem Zustand der Bewunderung, als die Tür aufging und Priscilla hereinkam. Sie war gekleidet wie Hera, die Königin von Olympia, in einer weißen Toga, die geschmückt war mit Diamanten.

„Oh, Hermine!", sagte sie in einer warmen, mütterlichen Stimme, „du siehst toll aus, wie aus einem Bilderbuch. Alle Jungs auf dem Maskenball werden ihre Blicke nicht mehr von dir lassen können. Komm jetzt, die Kutsche wartet."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Hermine stieg aus der Kutsche und sah auf das wundervolle Haus vor ihr. Es war riesig, viel größer als ihr Zuhause. Der große Rasen vor dem Haus, der überfüllt war mit anderen kostümierten Reinblütern, war geschmückt mit schwebenden Kerzen. Ein großes Orchester spielte etwas, das sich sehr nach Beethoven anhörte. Diese Art von Musik mochte sie noch nie.

Plötzlich kam eine große und charmante Frau auf sie zu. Sie war gekleidet wie die legendäre ägyptische Prinzessin, Cleopatra. Die Frau hatte blonde Haare. Hermine schätzte sie so in dem Alter von Priscilla, aber die Frau schien reifer und erfahrender zu sein.

„Priscilla, Liebling! Wie wunderbar, dass du da bist!", rief die blonde Frau und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wangen, „Aber wer ist die bezaubernde junge Dame?"

„Narzissa, Ich möchte dir meine Tochter vorstellen. Das ist Hermine Lavinia Zabini. Hermine, das ist meine Freundin Narzissa Malfoy", stellte Priscilla vor.

‚Ah Malfoy!', dachte Hermine. Kein Wunder, dass sie blonde Haare hatte. Sie war Draco Malfoy's Mutter! Wenn seine Mutter hier war, lauerte er wahrscheinlich auch hier irgendwo rum.

„Oh! Du bist also Priscillas Tochter? Gut. Es ist schön dich hier bei uns zu sehen. Warum gehst du nicht los und schaust dich ein wenig hier um? Deine Mutter und ich haben noch was zu besprechen", schlug Narzissa vor.

Ein wenig unwillig ging Hermine durch die Menschenmenge um zu schauen was sie machen konnte. Sie war eigentlich keine, die gerne tanzte, aber was sollte sie sonst auf einem Maskenball machen? Dennoch war sie zu schüchtern um einen dieser Jungen zu fragen, ob er mit ihr tanzen wollte. Und so fragte sie sich weiter, was sie machen konnte.

„Na, toll!", murmelte Hermine, „Du bist auf einem Maskenball eingeladen und hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier rumzustehen und blöd in der Gegend rumzustarren."

Hermine sah sich erneut um. Sie sah die Gärten neben und hinter dem riesigen Haus. Diese Gärten waren schöner und größer als die, die sie am Morgen erkundet hatte. Große Hecken schmückten die Wege und merkwürdige Lichter flackerten im Wind. Hermine näherte sich den Gärten und drehte dem Haus den Rücken zu. Sie entdeckte, dass diese merkwürdigen Lichter weitere schwebende Kerzen waren.

Als sie um die Ecke kam, sah sie eine schön dekorierte Fontäne, die babyblaues Wasser aus dem Horn eines galoppierenden Einhorns schoss. Dieser Garten war wahrscheinlich das Schönste, was Hermine heute sehen würde.

Die magische Stille war gebrochen, als Hermine hinter sich einen Zweig knacken hörte. Hermine hatte Angst sich umzudrehen, wer weiß was da war. Aber in diesem magischen Garten, was sollte es da schon Böses geben? Und dann hörte sie eine sanfte und freundliche Stimme.

„Wer bist du? Aphrodite? Venus? Wer auch immer du bist, du bist bezaubernd", gab dieser jemand zu.

Schnell drehte Hermine sich um, um die Person zu sehen, die denkt sie könnte so etwas zu ihr sagen. Wusste er nicht, dass sie eine Zabini war? Sie war kein Mädchen, das so einen Scheiß glaubte. Ja, Hermine war romantisch und es war wahr, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Traumprinzen war, aber sie würde nicht denken, dass sie diesem Jungen trauen kann.

Das dachte sie bis sie ihn sah. Gekleidet als ein mutiger Ritter strahlte er mit einem süßen Lächeln. Seine blasse Haut war wie der Mondschein über ihnen und seine leuchtenden Augen waren sanft und strahlten wie die sonne. Ein Helm bedeckte seine Haare. Man konnte ihn nicht anders beschreiben als den Ritter in glänzender Rüstung.

„Hallo", sagte sie sprachlos, „Wer bist du?"

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt", erwiderte er und seine grauen Augen schimmerten jetzt böse.

„Wenn du meinen Namen wissen möchtest, musst du schon etwas länger warten, denn so einfach gebe ich meinen Namen nicht preis!", sagte Hermine total cool und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Zuerst schaute er überrascht, aber dann sagte er: "Schön. Ich gebe dir meinen Namen, wenn du mir deinen sagst. Bis dahin werde ich dich einfach „_my fair lady_" nennen, damit du siehst wie dumm es ist mir deinen Namen nicht zu nennen."

„Aber wer sagt denn, dass ich deine „_fair lady_" bin? Ich gehöre doch niemandem", antwortete Hermine verliebt.

Was ist bloß in sie gefahren? Sie selbst verabscheute Mädchen, die so mit Jungs flirten und jetzt tat sie es selbst. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, war sie wie in Trance.

„Schön, _fair lady_, würdest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte er wie ein Gentleman. Seine Art und Weise war irgendwie unverschämt, aber Hermines Herz schlug höher, wenn er lächelte.

„Ich würde sehr gern tanzen", sagte sie während sie einen Knicks machte und ahmte ihn in seiner Art und Weise nach.

Die Musik von der Party hörte man schon auf dem Weg, sodass sie schon ein wenig begannen zu tanzen. Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie fühlte sich wohl bei diesem Fremden. Sie tanzten einige Zeit schweigend miteinander.

Alle guten Dinge sind irgendwann einmal vorbei und so war das Lied nun beendet und Hermine ließ unwillig von ihm los. Sie hörte wie die Uhr um Mitternacht schlug und fühlte sich ein wenig wie Cinderella. Sie wusste, dass es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Wie es bei solchen Feiern üblich ist, schläft man in der der Nacht im Haus der Gastgeber.

„Warte! Wo willst du hin?", fragte ihr Prinz als sie gerade gehen wollte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen", murmelte sie schon fast.

Ihr Ritter klang verzweifelt als er antwortete: „Gut. Wenn du gehen musst, lass dich wenigstens von mir auf dem Weg begleiten."

88888888888888888888888888888888

„Das war eine perfekte Nacht", seufzte Hermine und strahlte als sie an ihren Ritter in Rüstung dachte. Er war so … ritterlich und romantisch. Sie hatte sich eindeutig verliebt, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn noch nicht genug kannte um mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn morgen beim Morgensparziergang durch die Gärten sehen. Die Malfoys haben wirklich einen prächtigen Garten. Als Hermine an Malfoy dachte, war sie froh, dass sie seine spöttischen Bemerkungen nicht ertragen musste. Sie stellte sich vor, wie schockiert er sein würde, wenn er sie sieht.

Danach würde er wahrscheinlich wieder über sie herziehen und ihr sagen, dass sich nie jemand in einen Bücherwurm wie sie verlieben würde. Na, ja. Malfoy eben!


	5. Uh Oh!

**Und das nächste Chapter!**

**Danke für die vielen Reviews!**

**HexenLady: Ja, du hast Recht!**

**Ninaissaja: Ja, genau!**

**Weide, D.V.G.M.1: Hermine wird ja gerade so abgelenkt, dass sie gar nicht an die Granger's denken kann.**

**silver moonstone: Ich vermute du denkst das Richtige! ;-)**

**kurai91: Danke, danke! Hier ist das nächste Chapter!**

**Gipsy: Ich hab ja keinen Einfluss auf Hermines Verhalten. „londonmalfoy" schreibt die story.**

**dramine:** **Du hast Recht! Aber die frage ist auch: Wie reagiert Draco? In diesem Chapter wirst du's erfahren!**

**Dieutrixx: Danke für dein Lob! rotwerd Hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin!**

**Kapitel 5: Uh Oh!**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine auf und ging hinunter, wo auch schon das Frühstücksbüffet, das die Malfoys angerichtet hatten, auf sie wartete. Obwohl sie Malfoy so hasste, musste sie zugeben, dass sein Haus großartig war. Es war viel größer und schöner als ihr eigenes, doch das wollte sie nicht zugeben.

Das Gästezimmer, in dem sie geschlafen hat, hatte einen eigenen Balkon und war reich dekoriert in den Farben Silber und Schwarz. Die Farben machten es ein wenig uneinladend, aber es war immer noch herrlich.

Also, die Malfoys wissen ganz sicher wie man eine Party feiert! Priscilla hatte einen Kater und Blaise schlief immer noch. Hermine hat gehört, dass er erst um vier Uhr ins Bett gegangen sein soll. Auf der anderen Seite hat Hermine die Party sehr genossen. Wegen ihrem Ritter in seiner glänzenden Rüstung.

Hermine suchte die Veranda, auf der das Frühstück bereitstand, nach ihrem Liebling ab. Das Problem war, dass sie nicht wusste wie er aussah. Sie kannte noch nicht einmal seinen Namen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn an seinen süßen grauen Augen wieder erkennen würde.

Anstatt ihren Prinzen, sah sie Blaise, der in der Nähe des Büffets stand. Sie ging zu ihm hin, denn sie wollte ihn wegen der letzten Nacht schelten. Natürlich nahm sie an, dass er letzte Nacht getrunken und danach ein Mädchen abgeschleppt hat.

„Oh, du bist auch endlich wach", sagte Hermine und Blaise gähnte laut, „Was war denn das, was dich letzte Nacht so lange wach gehalten hat? Oder sollte ich fragen ‚Wer war es es'?"

Im nächsten Moment drehte Blaise sich um und wurde ganz rot, so wie Ron es immer tat. Er sagte verlegen: „Niemand. Es geht dich nichts an mit wem ich zusammen war. Also, es ist jedenfalls nicht so wie du denkst. Ich meine, ich habe doch nichts gemacht das zu einer Katastrophe ausaten könnte."

„Blaise Machiavelli Zabini!", rief Hermine in einem sehr wütenden Ton, „Bist du wahnsinnig? Das kann Konsequenzen haben, das weißt du! Ich hoffe, dass du verhütet hast! Das Mädchen, wer auch immer sie ist, könnte schwanger werden. Und hast du schon mal was von Geschlechtskrankheiten gehört? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so verantwortungslos bist! Ich hätte was anderes von dir erwartet!"

„Beruhige dich, Hermine. Das war doch nur so zum Spaß. Ach übrigens: Wenn du mir das nächste Mal einen Vortrag hälst, mach es zuhause und nicht vor anderen Leuten! Wäre das möglich?", antwortete Blaise mit einer ärgerlichen Stimme. Dann ging er mit einem Haufen Speck und Pfannekuchen davon.

„Idiot!", murmelte Hermine, sodass sie niemand hören konnte, „Wann wird er das endlich lernen? Nicht groß handeln, hauptsache Spaß haben. Er wacht doch erst auf, wenn das arme Mädchen schwanger ist."

„Zieh Leine, Granger", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr. Hermine drehte sich um und stand Auge in Auge mit Draco Malfoy. Wer war er, dass er so mit ihr sprach? Sie war Hermine Zabini und nicht Hermine Granger! Warum hat ihm das niemand gesagt?

Draco sah nicht das hübsche Mädchen mit den schwarzen Strähnen in ihren braunen Haaren und ihre honigbraunen Augen. Er hörte diese besserwisserische Stimme von Hermine und sprach ohne sich zu wundern warum sie hier war. Es war automatisch so. Er hörte diese Stimme ständig in der Schule. Plötzlich realisierte er wieder, was los ist.

„Granger! Was zum Teufel machst du in _meinem _Haus?", rief er laut.

„Ich wurde eingeladen, _Malfoy_", rief Hermine zurück.

„Warum sollte jemand ein Schlammblut wie dich zu Malfoy Manor einladen?", spottete er.

„Oh! Hat dir das niemand gesagt? Schön. Das überrascht mich nicht. Das ist zu dumm, dass du nicht weißt…", begann Hermine und sah in Malfoys Gesicht. Zuerst war er überrascht, dass sie nicht anfing zu heulen, als er sie Schlammblut nannte und dann war er verwirrt. Zuletzt sah er ärgerlich aus. Es machte ihn rasend, dass sie so mit ihm redete.

„Was redest du da, Granger?", fragte er in einer leisen aber gefährlichen Stimme, die zeigen sollte, dass Hermine es ihm lieber erzählen sollte.

„Gut. Es ist so. Als ich ein Baby war, wurde ich zur Adoption freigegeben", begann Hermine ohne den Blick von Draco zu wenden.

„Wer würde dich nicht zur Adoption freigeben?", kicherte er.

„Unterbrech mich nicht, das ist unhöflich", sagte Hermine und erzählte weiter, „Jedenfalls waren es die Grangers, die mich adoptiert haben. Sie waren so nett und liebenswürdig, aber sie erzählten mir, dass meine richtige Familie mich zurück haben möchte."

„Okay. Aber wer ist diese Familie und warum in Merlin's Namen wollten die dich zurück?", fragte Draco unentschieden.

„Du kennst sie. Ich glaube, dass mein Bruder dein bester Freund ist", antwortete Hermine und sah in das unfassbare Gesicht von Draco.

„Blaise? Du meinst … nein, nein, das kann nicht sein", sagte Draco und er war geschockt.

„Das stimmt. Ich bin nicht mehr Hermine Granger. Mein Name ist Hermine Lavinia Zabini", sagte Hermine stolz.

„Du … eine Zabini … nein … das ist nicht möglich … das kann nicht wahr sein …", sagte Draco sprachlos.

„Es ist wahr. Du kannst mich jetzt nicht mehr Schlammblut nennen. Mein Blut ist reiner als deins!", sagte Hermine und grinste dabei.

„Gut. Als was warst du letzte Nacht verkleidet? Warum habe ich dich nicht gesehen?", fragte Draco.

„Lass mich mal nachdenken. Kann es sein, dass du mich nicht gesehen hast, weil es ein Maskenball war?", meinte Hermine, „Jedenfalls ... Ich war beschäftigt ... hab mich mich Leuten unterhalten. Was hast du denn so gemacht?"

„Ich bin in den Gärten spazieren gegangen und habe dort ein wundervolles Mädchen getroffen", antwortete er selbstgefällig.

„Das Mädchen kann ja nicht so wundervoll sein, wenn sie sich mit dir abgegeben hat", lachte Hermine, „Jedenfalls war ich mit diesem sagenhaften Jungen zusammen, der so ein Gentleman war, wie du es nie sein könntest".

„Ich kann ein perfekter Gentleman sein, wenn ich es will. Aber was für ein Typ würde es schon mit dir aushalten ohne verrückt zu werden. Der müsste schon ein echter Idiot sein", sagte Draco, „Das Mädchen, mit dem ich zusammen war, war überhaupt nicht wie du. Sie hat einen guten Geschmack. Wir hatten eine wundervolle Zeit in den Gärten".

„Draco Malfoy. Du bist ein schleimiger, lästiger, frettchenhafter, egoistischer Bas-", begann Hermine, doch dann stoppte sie plötzlich. Ihr Magen drehte sich um, als sie realisierte was er zuletzt gesagt hatte.

„Gärten?", fragte sie erschrocken. Ihr war Angst und Bange, weil sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ja, Granger – äh – ich meine Zabini, was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich war mit diesem Mädchen zusammen, dass gekleidet war wie eine mittelalterliche Prinzessin. Leider habe ich ihren Namen nicht herausgefunden", sagte Draco und wunderte sich, warum Hermine so geschockt war. In ihren Augen sah man nur noch Furcht. Diese honigbraunen Augen, die er einige zeit vorher schon mal gesehen hat, schauten ihn schreckhaft an.

Die beiden Teenager standen nur da und starrten jeweils in die Augen des Anderen. Das Geheimnis um den charmanten Prinzen war gelüftet, nun kannten beide die Antwort.

„Das warst du! Was für eine Art Rache sollte das sein? Was hast du getan? Hast du mich verzaubert um mich zum Narr zu machen?", brüllte Draco.

„Ich hab nichts gemacht! **Du **warst derjenige, der zu **mir **gekommen ist und mir seine unendliche Liebe gestanden hat!", rief Hermine.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dieses Ding geküsst habe!", murmelte Draco. Er fühlte sich, als ob sein Frühstück wieder hochkam.

„ICH BIN KEIN DING! ICH BIN EIN MENSCH UND ICH HABE AUCH GEFÜHLE!", schrie Hermine und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter, denn sie schaffte es nicht sie aufzuhalten.

Priscilla und Narzissa kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor das Ganze eskalieren konnte.

„Was ist passiert? Warum hast du geschrien, Hermine?", fragte Narzissa verwirrt.

Anstatt zu antworten, rannte Hermine tränenüberströmt davon. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie lief, doch sie wollte nur noch weg. Hinterher fand sie sich im Garten wieder. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank aus Stein und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Etwas später hörte Hermine auf zu weinen, doch sie fühlte sich noch immer miserabel. Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und ihr Discman ging an, denn er war verhext. Sie setzte sich den Kopfhörer auf und lauschte der souligen Stimme von Elvis.

Als sie so da saß, fragte sie sich wie es wohl gewesen ist, in den 50ern zu leben. Wie war es wohl Elvis live bei einem konzert zu sehen, als er noch jünger war, vor seinem Comeback um '68? Sie stellte sich vor wie sie in der ersten Reihe saß und Elvis zusah, wie er einen Song performte. Ihr Vorstellungsvermögen war so stark, dass es ihr vorkam, als würde sie wirklich dort sitzen.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen. Sie war nun bereit ihre Träume zu vergessen und zur Realität zurückzukehren, aber was sie dann sah, überraschte sie. Vor ihr stand Elvis Aaron Presley und performte seinen Song „Heartbreak Hotel". Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und zwickte sich selbst um zu sehen, ob sie wach war. Eins war klar, das Zwicken tat weh. Das was sie sah musste wahr sein.

Als Hermine sich ansah, stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht mehr ihre blaue Jeans und ihren bunten Blazer trug. Ihre Haare waren nach oben gegelt und ihre Haarspitzen pink gefärbt. Sie trug eine schlichte, weiße Bluse und einen Rock. Sie sah aus als wäre sie eine Darstellerin in dem Musical „Grease".

Das Unheimlichste war, dass sie dort nicht selbst wieder herauskam. Das war kein Traum oder eben eine sehr lebhafte Fantasie. Das war wahr und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Hermine Lavinia Zabini war gefangen in der Vergangenheit. Sie war gefangen im Jahr 1955 und hatte keinen Plan was sie tun sollte.

**So, das war's mal wieder!**

**Und jetzt schon brav auf das lila Knöpfchen drücken!**


	6. Back to the future

**Valpuri: **Das war garantiert nicht das letzte Mal, das die beiden sich gegenüberstehen!

**kurai91: **Ich hoffe, es war noch schnell genug!

**Weide: **Ich will jetzt nicht zu viel verraten, aber Draco rettet Hermine? _Vielleicht_ :-b

**Nelinett: **Ui! Noch eine neue Leserin freu hoffe, die story gefällt dir auch weiterhin!

**Monique: **Das hab ich mich auch gefragt. Aber ist ja nicht meine story!

**Fairytear: **Danke für dein Review. Ich find die Zeitreise eigentlich wichtig, weil sich unsere beiden Streithähne dort wieder sehen. Viel Spaß bei diesem Chapter!

**Nina-issaja: **Hier geht's auch schon weiter! Bald sind wir wieder in der Gegenwart.

**Gipsy: **Wenn dir der Zusammenprall schon gefallen hat, wird dir dieses Chapter wahrscheinlich auch gefallen. Viel Spaß dabei!

**Silver Snake: **Ja, geht ja schon weiter! Du hast Recht: Arme Hermine! Alles neu für sie und dann noch ne Zeitreise! Zum Glück sagt ihr jemand wie sie zurückkommt.

**silver moonstone: **Sie ist nicht allein in der Vergangenheit. Mehr verrate ich aber wirklich nicht. Du sollst ja selbst lesen!

**dramine: **Danke für dein tolles Lob! vorfreudeindieluftspring Draco und ein schlechtes Gewissen?

**Sweet-Teeni: **Bitteeeeeeee! War mal ausnahmsweise brav und hab gemacht was du gesagt hast. Hoffe, es gefällt dir!

**Das lange Warten hat ein Ende!**

**Hier ist es:**

**Kapitel 6: Back to the future**

Hermine schloss ihre Augen um sich zu beruhigen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war sie immer noch in der Vergangenheit und sah Elvis performen. Sie verehrte ihn und war zu ausgeflippt um sich zu wundern, warum sie immer noch dort war. Da Hermine nicht wusste wie sie dorthin gekommen ist, hatte sie keine Ahnung wie sie wieder zurückkommen sollte.

„Er sieht zweifellos gut aus, nicht wahr?", fragte ein hübsches Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und einem amerikanischen Akzent.

„Ja, das tut er", antwortete Hermine, „Hör mal! Kannst du mir sagen wo ich bin?"

„Wo du bist?", wiederholte das Mädchen verwirrt über Hermines Frage, „Was meinst du damit? Du bist natürlich in Tupelo, Mississippi".

„Oh ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich", antwortete Hermine schnell und hoffte, dass dieses Mädchen sie nichts mehr fragte, „Ich bin übrigens Hermine Zabini".

„Hallo Hermine. Mein Name ist Susannah O'Hara", sagte Susannah und schüttelte Hermine die Hand, „Du klingst britisch. Was machst du denn hier in dem kleinen Tupelo?"

„Ich bin hier um Elvis zu sehen", sagte Hermine.

„Du bist den ganzen Weg von England gekommen nur um Elvis zu sehen?", fragte Susannah fassungslos, „Er ist zwar ein guter Sänger, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er in England bekannt ist. Man kennt ihn ja noch nicht einmal in New York".

„Ähm. Entschuldige mich, aber ich muss gehen", sagte Hermine nervös. Sie musste das Lügen wirklich noch üben. Sie sah sich in dem Club um, indem sie sich befand und entdeckte einen Ausgang auf der anderen Seite. Hermine eilte dorthin, weil sie Platzangst bekam.

Sie ging hinaus und atmete erst mal tief durch. In dem Club war es so stickig, dass man nur schwer Luft bekam. Jetzt beschäftigte sie sich schon wieder mit dieser Frage. Warum war sie im Jahr 1955 auf einem Elvis-Konzert?

„Was zur Hölle tust du denn hier?", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Hermine drehte sich um und sah sich gegenüber von Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy trug eine Lederhose mit einer passenden Lederjacke. Seine sonst struppigen blonden Haare waren fettig und gegelt wie bei Elvis, nur dass Draco's Haare blond waren.

„Was willst du? Was machst du überhaupt hier, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine in einem vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Schön. Wenn du's auf diesem Weg willst…", sagte Draco und wollte gehen, als er murmelte, „Ich will mit Leuten wie dir nichts zutun haben".

Derselbe arrogante und unverschämte Malfoy, dachte sie, Man spricht ihn falsch an und schon ist er beleidigt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn plötzlich mag. Dann realisierte sie erst was los war. Malfoy kümmerte es gar nicht, dass er in den 50ern war. Er musste wissen, was los ist und was sie tun mussten. Vielleicht ließ er sich öfter in eine andere Zeit versetzen.

„Warte Malfoy!", rief Hermine und hoffte, dass er sich umdreht und ihr hilft. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das tatsächlich tat. Sie, Hermine Zabini, bat Draco Malfoy, das größte A…loch der Welt, um Hilfe.

„Ja?", fragte er misstrauisch. Er dachte Hermine rief ihn zurück um über ihn herzuziehen, weil er Elvis mochte, einen Muggel. Er würde dann sowieso nicht mehr hinhören, denn von ihr lässt er sich nicht ärgern.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob … na ja…", begann Hermine. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob das gut gehen würde.

„Ob was? Sprich es aus!", sagte Draco ungeduldig. Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass Draco ja auch auf einem Elvis-Konzert war. Er musste ihn also auch toll finden. Das war ja mal etwas Gutes.

„Gut. Wie du sicherlich schon gemerkt hast, wundere ich mich, dass … dass du weißt wie man zurückkommt. Nach Hause meine ich", sagte Hermine und sah auf den Boden damit er nicht merkte, wie peinlich es ihr war.

„Du weißt nicht wie man zurückkommt? Ist das deine erste Zeitreise?", fragte Draco erstaunt.

„Ja. Das ist mir noch nie zuvor passiert. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal warum ich hier bin und wie ich hierher gekommen bin", gab Hermine zu, „Also, wie komme ich wieder zurück? Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn du aufhörst zu grinsen und es mir erzählen würdest".

„Ha!", rief Draco überrascht, „ICH WEISS WAS; WAS DU NICHT WEISST! UND DU DENKST DU WEISST ALLES!"

Zu dieser Zeit wusste Hermine, dass sie ihre Blamage nicht mehr verstecken konnte. Sie sagte: "Ja, schön … ich weiß es nicht … es ist ja nicht mein Fehler …"

„Ich weiss was, was du nicht weißt, ich weiss was, was du nicht weißt", sang Draco.

„Was bist du? Ein Baby? Das ist so kindisch! Erklärst du's mir jetzt oder hast du vor mich in der Vergangenheit zu lassen?", fragte Hermine ärgerlich während sie mit dem Fuß stampfte.

„Ich weiss nicht. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn ich dich hier lasse. Dann würde mein Leben um einiges friedlicher ablaufen", sagte Draco. Doch er stoppte als er den Dolch sah mit dem Hermine ihn bedrohte, „Schön, ich werde es dir erklären".

„Hast du von dieser Zeit geträumt bevor du hier ankamst?", fragte Draco und seine Stimme klang ernster und nicht mehr spöttisch.

„Ja, aber was hat das damit zu tun? Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass ich in der ersten Reihe auf einem Elvis-Konzert sitze. Und das nächste was ich noch weiss ist, dass Elvis vor mir stand und gesungen hat", sagte Hermine verwirrt.

„Das ist mir damals genauso passiert. Ich machte meine erste Zeitreise als ich 15 war. Eines Tages stellte ich mir vor, dass ich gerne den legendären Quidditsch World Cup von 1748 gesehen hätte. Ich öffnete meine Augen und siehe da, ich saß auf einem der besten Plätze auf der Tribüne, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte".

„Aber wie bist du zurück gekommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Warte doch einen Moment", sagte Draco wütend, dass sie ihm ins Wort fiel. Wie kann sie es nur wagen ihm, Draco Malfoy, ins Wort zu fallen? „Jedenfalls wollte ich dir, bevor du mich so unverschämt unterbrochen hast, erklären wie du zurück in die Gegenwart kommst. Also, jedes Mal wenn du dir einen Ort oder eine Zeit genau vorstellst, ist es wie ein Schlüssel, der dich dort hinbringt woran du gerade gedacht hast."

„Schön, das erklärt Einiges …", murmelte Hermine, „So wie genau komme ich denn jetzt nach Hause?"

„Du musst deine Hacken dreimal zusammenschlagen und dabei sagen Nirgendwo ist es schöner als zu Hause", sagte Draco fröhlich.

„Wirklich? Okay, wenn man so zurückkommt", sagte Hermine, schloss ihre Augen und begann ihre Hacken zusammenzuschlagen. Draco kicherte, weil sie so leichtgläubig ist.

„Hey!", sagte sie plötzlich und öffnete ihre Augen, die sehr ärgerlich aussahen, „Du bist so ein verdammter Lügner, Draco Malfoy! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich darauf reingefallen bin!"

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so dumm bist, dass du so etwas machst", spottete Draco, „Wenn du wirklich zurück willst, musst du es genauso machen wie du hierher gekommen bist und dir vorstellen wie es zuhause ist".

„Hermine wusste, dass er dieses Mal die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Nach allem, was sie bisher erfahren hat, war das auch logisch. Doch bevor sie in die Gegenwart reiste, hatte sie noch eine Frage an Draco.

„Malfoy?", rief Hermine laut.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Warum machst du dich nicht auf den Heimweg?", fragte Draco ärgerlich.

„Ich hab mich nur gewundert was du auf einem Elvis-Konzert machst", sagte Hermine und fing an zu kichern, als sie sah, dass Draco rot wurde. Sie beschloss nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Nachdem sie sich dann ihr neues zuhause vorgestellt hatte, reiste Hermine zurück in ihre Zeit.

**End of Chapter 6!**

**Das Reviewen nicht vergessen!**


	7. Auld Enemies

**So nach unendlichem Warten geht es jetzt endlich weiter!**

**Vielen Dank erstmal wieder für die zahlreichen Reviews!**

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell:** Kaum hast du mir gesagt das ich das super mache, enttäusche ich dich gleich wieder! Das ist ja mal wieder typisch für mich. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu sauer!

**Nelinett:** Hier ist es dann jetzt auch!

**SFMK:** Viel Spaß dann beim Weiterlesen )

**teddy172:** Danke, danke!

**Gipsy:** Das hab ich mir auch gedacht, als ich das gelesen habe. Ich hab doch schon immer gesagt, dass ich so gerne eine Hexe wäre g

**Sweet-Teeni:** Oh nein! Verfluchst du mich jetzt? Hatte doch keine Zeit mehr weiter zu übersetzen. schreiendwegrenn

**Silver Snake:** Wenigstens verfluchst du mich nicht weil du wissen willst wie es weitergeht 

**silver moonstone:** Ich bin selbst gespannt wie die Anderen reagieren. Ich hab euch auch nur einen kleinen Vorsprung! Die FF hat mittlerweile 27 Kapitel!

**Weide: **Was hälst du davon, wenn wir beide im nächsten Leben Hexen werden?

**Und nun…**

**Kapitel 7: Auld Enemies**

Hermine setzte sich an den kirschfarbenen Tisch und presste Eis auf ihre Stirn um ihre Kopfschmerzen zu lindern. Zeitreisen scheinen interessant zu sein, aber sie bekam höllische Kopfschmerzen davon. Der Lärm von Blaise's Musik machte das Ganze nicht besser. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was er an Rap so toll fand.

Als Hermine von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer zurückkehrte, suchte Priscilla bereits nach ihr. Sie nahmen ihre glänzende goldene Kutsche zurück zu Zabini Manor. Blaise steuerte geradewegs auf sein Zimmer zu, wo er sofort die Anlage einschaltete und dem „king of rap" in der Zaubererwelt, Lil'Warlock, lauschte. Auf der anderen Seite untersuchte Hermine die Bücherei, von der Blaise erzählt hat, dass sie größer ist als die Hogwarts-Bücherei.

Hermine gab ihm Recht, sie war riesig. Es kam ihr vor, als ob dort jedes Buch war, das ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe je haben könnte und einige Muggelbücher noch dazu. Hermine nahm sich ein Buch mit dem Titel „Wie man Veela spricht" von Daniella Delacour, Fleur Delacours Cousine. Das riesige Feuer vor ihr strahlte so viel Wärme aus und eine Kerze tauchte den Raum in einen Duft von Vanille.

Plötzlich wurde sie von Schritten beim Lesen unterbrochen. Hermine sah auf und versuchte herauszufinden woher die Schritte kommen konnten. Merkwürdiger Weise schienen sie aus dem Feuer zu kommen. Und dann kam Draco Malfoy hinaus.

Er trug nicht mehr diese schmierige Jacke und seine Haare waren nicht mehr gegelt wie die von Elvis. Jetzt trug er ein eng anliegendes, grünes T-Shirt, eine Lederhose und ein paar magische Inline-Skates.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Draco Hermine gehässig als er sie sah.

„Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Vielleicht bin ich hier, weil ich hier wohne und ich mag es halt Bücher zu lesen, Malfoy!", antwortete Hermine cool.

„Oh ja", kicherte Draco, „Du liest ein Buch. Was für ein Schock! Was für ein Buch liest du zurzeit? Etwas über Zeitreisen?"

„Zu deiner Information, mein Buch heißt „Wie man Veela spricht" von Daniella Delacour", antwortete Hermine. Sie versuchte ihm nicht zu zeigen, dass er sie zur Weißglut brachte.

„Ist sie nicht verwandt mit diesem französischen Mädchen? Sie war „hot"!", sagte Draco.

„Natürlich denkst du so. Jedenfalls, Malfoy, wusste ich gar nicht das du ein Skater bist", bemerkte Hermine.

„Was sagst du denn da? Ich skate nicht. Das ist ein Muggelsport. Ich bin geschockt, dass du so was von mir denkst", erwiderte Draco empört.

„Warum trägst du dann Skates?", fragte Hermine.

„Oh, die hier? Ich dachte nur sie sehen cool aus", sagte Draco lässig.

In diesem Moment kam Blaise herein. Er hat seine Musik ausgeschaltet und Draco's Stimme in der Bücherei gehört.

„Draco, schön dich zu sehen!", sagte Blaise kalt.

„Hey, du bist ja doch da. Ich bin gekommen um mit dir zu reden. Ich hab dich auf der Party gar nicht gesehen!", sagte Draco. Es kam ihm komisch vor das Blaise so eiskalt war im gegensatz zu sonst.

„Was für eine Schande! Ich bin erschüttert", erwiderte Blaise und seine Stimme drang in Sarkasmus, sodass er sich anhörte wie ein 2-jähriger.

„Was ist los, Blaise? Bist du böse auf mich oder so?", fragte Draco. Er war erstaunt über Blaise's Sarkasmus.

„Ich weiß nicht. Warum denkst du ich bin böse?", sagte Blaise. Seine schönen blauen Augen zeigten seinen Zorn. Seinen Sarkasmus konnte man förmlich auf den Knochen spühren.

„Ich weiß nicht. Warum?", wiederholte Draco. Den Rest hatte er nicht mehr mitbekommen.

„Könnte das vielleicht daran liegen, dass du heute ein Arschloch zu meiner Schwester warst? Könnte das vielleicht der Grund sein?", fragte er.

„Oh ja, das hab ich schon fast wieder vergessen", sagte Draco und erinnerte sich an den Streit, den er heute morgen mit Hermine hatte, „Aber ich wusste ja erst gar nicht das sie deine Schwester ist. Sie war unverschämt zu mir und dann war ich unverschämt zu ihr. Also, war es gar nicht meine Schuld".

„Es ist nie deine Schuld, nicht wahr, Draco? Kannst du denn nicht einmal Verantwortung übernehmen und eingestehen, dass du dich auch mal irrst?", fragte Blaise.

„Sorry, Verantwortung ist nicht mein Ding. Jedenfalls, hab ich mich noch nie geirrt!", antwortete Draco arrogant.

„Das ist Unsinn! Niemand hat immer Recht! Du bist so ein eingebildetes Frettchen!"; mischte sich Hermine ein.

„Lass mich das machen, Hermine!", sagte Blaise zu seiner Schwester.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Draco. Wütend über Draco's gesicht sagte er: „Sie ist OK! DU bist ein eingebildeter, arroganter, aufgeblasener, hochnäsiger, erhabener und extrem gewaltiger Arsch, der denkt er ist was Besseres. Niemand, und ich meine wirklich NIEMAND kann meine Schwester so dermaßen beleidigen ohne meine Wut zu spühren!"

„Oh, komm schon Blaise! Das ist Hermine. Die Freundin von Potter und Wiesel", sagte Draco.

„Mich interessiert es einen Dreck mit wem meine Schwester befreundet ist. Sie ist schlau genug um von Typen wie dir Abstand zu halten", spottete Blaise.

„Gib dir nen kick! Das ist Hermine, das Schlammblut, erinnerst du dich?", rief Draco.

„Geh jetzt bitte", erwiderte Blaise mit einer gefährlichen Stimme. Er war wütend, weil Draco seine Schwester ein Schlammblut genannt hatte.

„Aber Blaise -", sagte Draco geschockt, weil er von seinem besten Freund rausgeschmissen wurde.

„RAUS HIER!", rief Blaise und der Raum hallte von seinem Schrei.

Hermine dachte, dass Draco's Gesicht als er sich still umdrehteund zurück durch das Feuer ging unbezahlbar war. Neue, schwarze Strähnen im Haar kosten 10 Galleonen, eine neue Garderobe von Chanel und Malkins kostet 500 Galleonen, doch Draco's gesicht, als Blaise ihn rauswarf, ist einfach unbezahlbar. Das wusste Hermine.

„Sorry wegen eben", entschuldigte sich Blaise bei Hermine.

„Willst du wissen was ich witzig an euch Reinblütern finde?", grinste Hermine.

„Was?", erkundigte sich Blaise.

„Wenn ein anderes Reinblut da ist, seit ihr immer so förmlich und steif. Ihr habt alle so tadellose Manieren und scheint so ritterlich", erklärte Hermine.

„Natürlich sind wir so. Wir jungs werden zu 'perfekten Gentlemen' erzogen und ihr Mädchen zu anständigen jungen Damen. Einige Leute, wir zum Beispiel Draco, denken das Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene es nicht verdient haben genauso anständig behandelt zu werden. Das zeigt wie angesehen Draco wirklich ist. Man könnte sagen 'Unterste Schublade der Reinblüter'."

„Ja gut. Ich finde es nach wie vor ziemlich witzig. Wie auch immer. Ich bin müde und gehe jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht", gähnte sie.

„Sweet dreams, kleine Schwester", antwortete Blaise.

Hermine hatte tatsächlich süße Träume in dieser Nacht. Da war jemand in ihren Träumen, der tanzte und ihr süße Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie glaubte, das diese Person der bezaubernste Mensch war, den sie je gesehen hat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jenny90: **Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt! Werde mich auch bemühen jetzt wieder regelmäßig zu posten.

**deadnocta: **Ich glaube Hermine erlebt im Moment so viel, dass sie gar keine Zeit hat darüber nachzudenken. Und so wirklich daran gewöhnt hat sie sich ja auch noch nicht, weil alles so neu ist.

**Kapitel 8: Of Death Eaters and Darkness**

In der folgenden Woche war das Leben in Zabini Manor gelassen. Die Familie bekam keinen Besuch seit der Auseinandersetzung von Blaise und Draco. Hermine war der Meinung, dass Blaise seinen besten Freund vermisste, aber er war zu stolz um es zuzugeben. Er wollte sich nicht bei Draco entschuldigen, weil er der Meinung war, dass Draco sich bei ihm entschuldigen sollte und Hermine stimmte ihm zu.

„Ich weiß nicht Blaise", sagte Hermine eines Tages als Blaise in seinem Zimmer auf und ab ging und dabei ein trauriges Gesicht machte,"Ich persönlich denke, dass du ohne ihn besser dran bist".

„Ach, halt doch den Mund!", blaffte Blaise sie an.

Hermine guckte als wäre sie gerade geohrfeigt worden."Soweit ich mich erinnere hast DU ihn wie einen Widerling behandelt und ihn rausgeschmissen!"

„Halt den Mund! Halt einfach den Mund! Du warst diejenige, die sich zuerst mit ihm angelegt hat!", schrie Blaise, der schon rot vor Wut war. Er gab ihr noch einen letzten giftigen Blick und stürmte dann durch den Kamin auf und davon.

„Na toll! Das ist genau das was ich wollte, dass Blaise sauer auf mich ist", sagte Hermine. Es war so fürchterlich für sie. Nun wusste sie wie Draco sich gefühlt hat als Blaise ihn rauswarf.

Dann, gerade als sie an ihn dachte, kam Draco Malfoy erneut aus dem Kamin. Hermine konnte nicht erkennen was mit ihm los war, aber sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war nicht so arrogant wie sonst und sein verschmitztes Grinsen war auch nicht mehr da.

„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", fragte sie gehässig. Sie war immer noch down von dem Streit mit Blaise. Das war die erste Auseinandersetzung, die se seit ihrem Neuanfang als Hermine Zabini hatte.

„Komm schon, Hermine. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung um mich mit dir zu streiten", sagte er müde und erschöpft, sodass Hermine überrascht war. Er schaute als sei er verletzt.

Draco Malfoy verletzt? In Hermines Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln. Sie beschloss ihm alles zurückzuzahlen was er ihr je angetan hat. „Was ist los, Draco? Hat dir Papi keinen neuen Besen gekauft?", fragte sie als ob sie mit einem Kleinkind redet.

Draco sah sie feindselig an, sagte aber kein Wort zurück. Warum ist er so ruhig? Hermine stampfte mit dem Fuß, weil ihr gerade etwas eingefallen ist.

„Oh jetzt hab ich's!", rief Hermine,"Du bist traurig, weil Pickelfresse Parkinson nichts mehr von dir will!"

Es kam immer noch keine Reaktion von Draco. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

„Ich weiß was dir Sorgen bereitet. Dein Todesser Vater hat dich wahrscheinlich gequält, nicht wahr?", spottete Hermine.

In diesem Moment drehte sich Draco um und sah ihr in die Augen. Seine kalten, grauen Augen zeigten nur noch seine Wut. Hermines honigbraune Augen wurden immer größer als Draco auf sie zukam und sie an das Bücherregal hinter ihr drängte. Sie hat ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Noch nicht einmal letztes Jahr als Harry seinen Vater nach Azkaban schickte.

„Rede nie wieder so über meine Familie, du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut. Du weißt gar nichts über mich", sagte Draco. Sein Gesicht war direkt gegenüber von Hermines. Hermine hatte Angst, dass er sie schlagen würde oder so, aber es geschah nichts.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn plötzlich über die Leber gelaufen, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine.

„Mich nervt es, dass du dich in das Leben anderer Leute einmischt!", antwortete Draco.

„Was für ein Leben hast du denn, Malfoy? Bist du sauer, weil ich herausgefunden habe, dass du auch ein Todesser wirst? Schön, ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich, Malfoy, jeder hat das kommen sehen", ärgerte sie Draco.

„HALT DEN MUND!", schrie Draco als er Hermine packte und gegen das Bücherregal drückte. Ihre Arme schmerzten dort wo Draco sie angefasst hat. Er hat sie so fest gestoßen, dass einige Bücher heruntergefallen sind. Ein Buch, das lila und gold war, fiel geöffnet runter und blieb auf derselben Seite aufgeschlagen.

„Mein Gott, Malfoy! Was ist plötzlich los mit dir?", rief Hermine erschrocken und rieb ihre schmerzenden Arme.

Draco ging langsam wieder zurück zum Kamin. Doch er stoppte als er plötzlich eine magische Kraft im Raum spürte.

Das lila – goldene Buch fing an zu leuchten. Die Worte kamen aus dem Buch und flogen um Hermine und Draco herum wie bei einem Tornado. Die beiden konnten irgendwo im Hintergrund leise einen Sprechchor hören.

„Was hast du getan?", schrie Hermine Draco an und hielt sich ihre Ohren zu, denn dieser Gesang bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!", rief Draco und sah hektisch um sich. Es schien als würden sie in eine andere Zeit oder an einen anderen Ort getrieben werden. Der Raum um sie herum war nicht mehr derselbe.

Dann, genauso plötzlich wie die Worte und der Sprechgesang gekommen sind, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Das Gefühl des Schwebens hörte ebenfalls auf und Hermine und Draco fielen auf einen harten Grund. Draco sah über seine Schulter und sah Hermine bewusstlos neben sich liegen bevor er selbst ohnmächtig wurde.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Einige Stunden später öffnete Draco seine Augen und schützte sie vor der blendenden Sonne, die jetzt vom Himmel schien. Er rollte sich zur Seite und starrte auf Hermine. Sie schien auch gerade aufzuwachen und war ein wenig desorientiert.

Draco sah sich um und versuchte herauszufinden wo sie waren. Das Einzige an das er sich erinnern konnte war, das er schwebte. Gerade, als Draco dachte sie wären nicht mehr in der Zivilisation, hörte er ein Geräusch, das von einer Straße zu kommen schien. Er suchte die Geräuschquelle und sah ein Pferd, das vor eine Kutsche gespannt war.

Das war aber noch nicht das Schlimmste. In dieser Kutsche saß eine wohlhabende Frau, die ein sehr altmodisches Kleid trug. Der Diener, der die Kutsche fuhr, trug einen seltsamen Mantel und eine Reithose. Seine Haare waren lang und zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden wie in der Zeit der Ritter und Prinzessinnen.

Nun hat auch Hermine die vorbeifahrende Kutsche und die Kleidung der darinsitzenden Personen bemerkt. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihr, dass Draco auch nicht so recht wusste was los war.

Ihre warmen honigbraunen Augen flackerten nervös als sie fragte:"Malfoy, wo sind wir?"

**So, das war's auch mal wieder!**

**Es wäre schön, wenn diesmal ein paar Leute mehr reviewen würden, damit sich das Übersetzen auch weiterhin lohnt!**

**Also, schnell mal auf den violetten Link geklickt )**


End file.
